


Motherhood

by lindahoyland



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindahoyland/pseuds/lindahoyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel becomes a mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherhood

Motherhood  
Rating G  
These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

Never had she felt so weary and yet so blissful. Every emotion she had felt before today, seemed but a pale shadow of what she was experiencing now

The babe in her arms was the most perfect being she had ever beheld. Every fibre of her being was filled with love for her daughter, a love that welled inside her with almost painful intensity.

She would now live for this child, gladly die for her, or even kill for her.  
Galadriel caressed the infant’s silver hair. The child whimpered fretfully.“Hush, Celebrian, no harm shall ever befall you,” she murmured.

A/n. I don't usually write Silmarillion stories ,but felt inspired to create this for the SWG 10th birthday with a little help from the prompt generator.


End file.
